


27. Antony and Stephen spend some quality time at the club

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [27]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: enema play, electrical play, verbal humiliation, forced orgasm</p>
    </blockquote>





	27. Antony and Stephen spend some quality time at the club

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: enema play, electrical play, verbal humiliation, forced orgasm

Upstairs, Antony slides the key card through the reader, opening the door to reveal what at first glance looks like a regular room, softly lit by the glow of a single light on the table beside the bed. "Go ahead," he tells Stephen, flicking on the bank of lights by the door to reveal the other side, the larger half, with its black leather sling, hung from the ceiling by heavy steel chains, stirrups and wrist cuffs visible. Beside the sling is a table with a thick-lipped plastic tray, the contents of which can't be seen from the door, but Antony knows /exactly/ what's there, having personally ordered every last piece.

Of course Stephen stops when the lights go on, of course he's all wide eyed when he takes in the sling and the table...his dick and his ass hole twitch simultaneously. _Fuck!_ He wanders over to the small fridge, dropping his bag off on the way, he pulls out two bottles of water, a bottle of juice and grabs a glass, before setting himself down on the sofa and lining up he bottles. He doesn't speak, his head is a little off, not in a bad way, just a reaction to the set up - and he's letting himself process.

Antony checks to make sure everything's there but as always, Citadel's done an impeccable job of fulfilling his requests. He settles beside Stephen, an arm on the back of the sofa, fingers brushing softly over his shoulder. "You okay?" he asks, checking in.

Having downed one bottle of water, Stephen pours the juice into the glass and picks it up. He nods at the query. "Yeah, just gotta let my head shift gear is all, public me, to work out concentration, to this...I just need to make sure it's all good, I don't want to ruin what you have planned by shitty head space."

Antony smiles. "Well, the room's ours for the night so there's no rush," he says softly. "And if you want me to tell you what's coming, I will. Now that we're up here. But I'm also good with keeping it a surprise."

Knocking back half the juice, Stephen eyes the sling. "I don't need to know, it's up to you," he murmurs before turning to look at Antony. "Do I need to go clean out before we start?" Because he's pretty damned sure that some heavy ass play is on the table.

"It wouldn't hurt," Antony says with a nod.

"Do you want me to take care of that? Or make it part of the scene?" Stephen offers, it's not something they've talked about before - he's simply taken care of business himself in the past.

His cock throbbing as the offer sinks in, Antony bites back a groan at the thought, at the image that plays through his head. "Let's make it part of the scene."

A smile starts to curve the corner of Stephen's mouth, he considers his lover for a moment. "Figures," he huffs out, amused, "That you'd find that hot. Has anyone ever told you, you're a pervert?"

"A few times," Antony jokes. "It's not something I'd seek out on my own or make the focus of a scene but as a precursor, with you? Damn right I find it hot."

"All the more scope to humiliate me, right?" Stephen finishes the juice and sets the glass down, turning a little he snugs up against his lover. He reaches up to trail fingers along Antony's stubbled jaw line. "Still happy?" he asks softly. _With me? Still love me?_

Antony nods, smiling, eyes crinkling at their corners. "Yeah. Happier than I've ever been. You?"

He loves Antony's smile, the way his eyes crease up like that. He nods, "Yeah...me too," he murmurs, leaning in to press his mouth to his lover's, seeking - demanding - a kiss.

Antony kisses Stephen, tongue delving between his lips, exploring his mouth, their bodies pressed closer, tighter, his cock slowly filling, his hand slipped under Stephen's shirt, stroking over warm smooth skin.

Arching into that touch, Stephen breaks the kiss, to mouth along Antony's jaw to his ear. "When we're done, will you pull me back, so I can be your lover...your....not an object?" he whispers his request, his voice uneven as Antony torments him with those knowing caresses.

"Yeah, I will," Antony promises, because as much as he loves playing with his boy, his fuck toy, he also loves spending time with his boyfriend, his lover. Stephen.

"Thank you," Stephen whispers as he nips at the soft pad of Antony's ear lobe. "I love the counterpoint, the way you debase me, objectify me, abuse me, then when you pull me back, you make me feel treasured, cherished..." _Loved._

"And I love getting to do both," Antony whispers back, groaning softly at the feel of Stephen's mouth on his skin. "I wouldn't trade one for the other."

Stephen pulls back at that, "Really?" he queries softly, searching Antony's face.

Antony nods. "Both parts make you who you are," he says. "And I treasure them equally."

Stephen's heart does some weird little double beat, and he sucks in a breath. "You really mean that," but the words are more to himself than to his lover and Sir.

"Yeah," Antony murmurs, nodding, unable to stop smiling.

Stephen smothers Antony's mouth with his own, this time he's leading the kiss, it's passionate and it's full of want, his hands pluck at Antony's tee and his shoves it up to get his hands on skin, which he kneads and claws at hungrily.

Antony responds, matching Stephen's fervour, his need, their mouths clashing, tongues tangling, hands on skin wherever they can reach. Thigh wedged between thighs, cocks ground against firm muscle, breath snatched where they can get it.

Raking his nails against Antony's belly, Stephen finally pulls back. "Fuck me...fuck me as me first...please..." he demands, eyes locked on Antony's, "Please Tony..."

Fuck. When Stephen begs like that, there's almost nothing Antony would deny him. He pulls Stephen's t-shirt up over his head, pushing him back on the couch, hands working his jeans open and off, tossing them onto the floor. Thank god it's Citadel with its bowls of condoms and lube because he's damned if he's moving away from his lover, his own t-shirt and jeans joining the pile as he moves back between Stephen's thighs, packet in hand, mouth hot and hard and hungry as he kisses him again.

There is nothing for Stephen now, nothing but Antony; Antony consumes him, he is all Stephen can taste, smell, feel...skin to skin, tongue to tongue. He wraps his thighs around Antony's hips, his body begging for him.

One hand worked between them slicks his cock, opens Stephen up just enough, before he's pushing in, cock throbbing hard as he rocks his hips, sinking deeper inch by inch.

"Do it...fill me...Tony, please..." Stephen groans, his body opening up, his breath hot and damp against Antony's cheek. "I can't...can't get enough of you..."

Antony curses under his breath, the friction exquisite as he buries himself balls-fucking-deep in his lover. He kisses Stephen roughly before pushing up a little, leverage used to pull out and drive back in, his cock disappearing inside Stephen's hot tight hole again and again.

Stephen tilts his head back, so he can look, watch Antony's face as he fucks him, his hands play over hot, damp skin. He grunts with each punch of his lover's hips, his own body vibrating with want. "Fuck yes!...yes!"

"You want to come with me?" Antony asks, looking down at Stephen. He's in no hurry, it feels too fucking good, but he's learned not to take it for granted that Stephen _wants_ to come, even when they're like this. "Or wait?"

Shaking his head Stephen murmurs out a soft "Wait," then he's lifting his head to bite at Antony's pec, wanting to get a mouthful, so he can suck up a new mark, to match the one on his lover's neck he put there yesterday evening.

"Oh, fuck," Antony breathes, dropping his head again, the bite making his cock throb, his hips move faster, harder, his orgasm /right there/ but still held at bay.

"C'mon, cum in me, fucking cum in me..." Stephen growls, his blue eyes flashing with heat. He slides his hands, palms flat down Antony's back until he reaches his butt, then he grabs and squeezes, tucking Antony's hips right up against him. "Now..."

A half-chuckle slips from Antony before his climax hits, his hips pumping, cock spurting hot and heavy inside his lover.

"Fuck yes!" Stephen exclaims as if it were his own orgasm that's rocking his body, and not that of his lover. He can feel that deep pulse, pulse of Antony's dick and he bites again, licking salt from his lover's skin. _Mine...you're mine..._

Antony hisses in a breath at the bite, his cock jerking, aftershocks trembling though his frame. "You're determined to send me off with a ton of marks, aren't you?"

"Are you complaining?" Stephen asks, licking the taste of his lover's skin from his lip, "S'been weeks since I could do this, and you'll be gone again soon enough." He rubs his hands over Antony's shoulders and down his arms. "You're so fucking hot..." he rumbles, his own arousal still high.

"Mm. So are you, and no, I'm not complaining." Despite the amusement and teasing of his crew, Antony wouldn't have Stephen stop. _Likes_ carrying his lover's marks on him. He rocks his hips a few more times, savouring the way Stephen feels around him.

"I have a request..." Stephen's gaze falls away from Antony's face and instead he watches his fingers trace one of the bruises he's left. "One day, before you go...when we've fucked, will you let me cum on you...on your belly, your chest?" He hides his hesitation in asking well enough - he's learned that Antony never admonishes him for honest questions.

"Yeah. I don't see why not, but why?" It seems like a reasonable request to him and Stephen has come on him before, when riding him. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"Why?" Now he glances up. "To mark you."

"Okay, that's what I thought," Antony says with a nod and a smile. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't missing anything."

"Well it's not like I'm ever going to piss on you to mark my territory is it?" Stephen smiles in return, he gives Antony's hips a squeeze with his thighs.

"No." Antony's laughing, but he's pretty firm on that.

"Any plans of moving any time soon?" Stephen lifts a cheeky brow in question, because he needs his lover to shift so he can sit up.

"Maybe," Antony teases but he eases out, shifting to the end of the couch. Christ. The only problem with fucking first is the sleepiness that follows.

Pushing up Stephen grabs a handful of tissues from the box on the nearby coffee table, he stands up to wipe his butt off. "Do you want me to start getting stuff ready? In the bathroom?" he asks, casting a quick look at his lover. "Or do you need a cat nap?" he teases.

"I'm good," Antony assures him. "And you'd better not tease too much since I'll have your ass in that sling in a bit." His smile turning wicked.

Snorting and throwing his lover an amused look Stephen heads toward the bathroom. "You love my teasing, means you don't have some spineless insipid jerk for a boy," he throws over his shoulder as he disappears. "I'm just gonna take a piss, then I'll get the enema kit set up," he adds loudly through the open door.

Shaking his head - mostly at himself - Antony covers a yawn with one hand and then calls out, "Let me know when you're ready."

A piss and then a quick wash up before Stephen has a hunt through the ever well stocked bathroom cabinets - pulling out everything he needs he sets it all out on the counter. "Ready," he calls out.

Antony makes his way into the washroom and smiles at the opened box on the counter. "Get in the tub," he orders, washing his hands. "All fours."

"Huh, no sweet talking now you've fucked me huh?" Stephen huffs out a laugh as he climbs into the large bathtub. He sets himself on all fours, and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes he exhales on a slow count, trying to pull his focus inward.

Antony laughs. "The sweet talking comes when I have this up your ass," he teases, fitting nozzle to bottle after making sure the solution's thoroughly shaken.

Turning his head, Stephen makes a request he rarely has to - "Sir, will you put me down?" He always needs Antony to actively pull him back out of his subspace, but occasionally, like now, he needs to be nudged into it too.

"Yeah." Antony nods, moving from the sink to the tub, a hand on the back of Stephen's neck gripping firmly, the tip of the nozzle teased against his hole. "Spread your legs, boy," he orders.

That touch to the back of his neck, the shift in Antony's voice...the tension in Stephen's body shifts, he takes another deep breath and shifts his legs wider, tilting his ass a little.

"That's it," Antony murmurs, keeping his hand on Stephen's neck even as he pushes the nozzle inside him. "You keep that ass up there, boy."

After the thickness of Antony's cock, the nozzle slides in easily enough, and it allows Stephen time to slip slowly further down into the altered headspace he retreats to when he becomes Sir's fuck toy, his pig.

"You'd better keep this inside you," Antony says, slowly squeezing the bottle. "I don't want to see a drop coming out of you, boy, before I say it's okay."

"Yeah...yes, Sir," Stephen murmurs, his fingers draw up against the smooth enamel, and he clenches down on the nozzle.

Antony slowly but steadily empties the enema mixture into Stephen. "There you go, you've got it all, pig. And you'd better hold on to it," he says, easing the nozzle out.

His belly feels full, and Stephen can start to feel the warning tightening that precedes cramping. He's had more in the past, but then it wasn't so important to hold on to each drop as it is now. "Yes Sir," he murmurs.

The enema tossed in the bin behind him, Antony turns back, his hand slipped under Stephen, cupping his belly, stroking gently. He can feel how full he is, knows how hard it will become to hold onto it. "You're such a slut for this. Having your cunt filled... such a fucking little pig..."

Stephen rocks a little on his hands and knees, his skin goose bumping at his Sir's touch. That touch is both possessive and firm, it soothes and excites him in turn. His dick hanging, until now, mostly flaccid between his thighs kicks up at the words, at the tone. "Yes Sir...a slut...a fuck pig, your dirty pig."

"Yes, you are. _My_ dirty pig, _my_ fuck toy," Antony murmurs, grabbing Stephen's cock and giving it a couple of rough strokes.

Because he hadn't cum when they'd fucked - less than twenty minutes ago - it doesn't take much for Stephen's cock to fill out fully, to start weeping at the slit. He makes a quiet whimper as his asshole flutters, and he only just stops himself from leaking out the water in his butt.

"You'd better keep that water in, pig," Antony says, a warning edge to his tone. "Keep that fucking cunt in the air and keep it in," he says, alternating between massaging Stephen's belly and stroking his cock.

Sometimes, there's a self destructive little voice in Stephen's head - that nudges at him to answer back, to push back, to want to know what would happen if he disobeyed, if he even mouthed off...he's never understood the urge, and he's never given into it - but it doesn't stop that urge being there - sometimes on the tip of his tongue. Dipping his head, Stephen drops his arms down and rests his forehead on his crossed arms. "Yes Sir."

His one hand moving between belly and cock, Antony strokes his other hand over Stephen's ass, rubbing his cheeks and dipping his fingers between them.

It's when Antony starts to tease him with his finger that Stephen knows it's only a matter of time before he fails at keeping his asshole tight enough to keep the water in - because of the way he responds physically to his Sir's touch. His hands clench into fists in an effort to control his body, his face screwed up tight, breath held.

"How's it feel, pig?" Antony asks, working Stephen's full belly more firmly, one finger circling around his hole, teasing his boy, tormenting him.

"I...pig's...not..." Stephen stutters, face contorted with the effort to hold on, and it's a battle he's losing. _Fuck...._ Stephen's ass hole flutters and he makes a pained noise as water spills out over his balls and into the bath. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

"You dirty little cunt," Antony growls, slapping Stephen's cock. "What did I tell you?"

"To not spill any...Sir," Stephen grits out between clenched teeth. His dick smarts, his skin colouring up from the humiliation. But that urge is still there - to push back. _Fuck...shut up..._

"Exactly. And what have you done you no-good worthless piece of shit?" Antony slaps Stephen's cock again. "You spilled some." He pauses for a second, lowering his voice again. "That set-up out there? That's for a good fuckpig who can do what he'd told. It's not for some worthless little cunt like you."

"I'm not fucking worthless," Stephen hisses back and then flinches away the second he realises the words left his mouth - and didn't just stay in his brain. _You dumb fuck, what did you do?!_

Antony stills. Completely. "What did you say, boy?"

Torn between not compounding his sin by not answering the question, or answering and repeating those words, Stephen hesitates. "I'm not worthless," he states clearly, his head lifted but not turned to his Sir. "I...tried...I did...but I'm not worthless."

Antony grabs Stephen's jaw, turning his face towards him. "When you're with me, like this? You're whatever I fucking say you are," he says, staring his boy down, his voice edged with steel.

With his Sir's fingers digging into his face, those blue eyes so cold, that hard edge to his voice....they all smack down whatever the fuck it was that was making Stephen bitch, because in that moment...he understands, it's a simple choice about wanting to be here, _wanting_ to submit to this man.

Swallowing hard, Stephen forces himself to hold that icy gaze. "I'm a worthless cunt..." he murmurs. _And you are my everything..._

"Yeah, you are," Antony nods, tightening his grip on Stephen's face for a moment before he finally lets go, shoving his boy's head back down. He sits back. "You can let it out now, pig."

Stephen doesn't even hesitate - not a thought of 'What here in the tub?' or even a 'Yes Sir', he simply lets go, pushes the dirty water from out of his ass, he feels it gush out down his balls, over the backs of his legs, until it pools beneath him, he pushes until there's nothing left, and his hands and legs are wet with a layer of filthy water. His face burns, his brain screaming how fucking wrong and _dirty_ and fucked up he is to do this...even as his cock adds to the wet with a string of precum.

Antony's cock gives a violent throb at the nastiness of the whole fucking thing and he hisses in a soft breath, arousal thrumming through his veins. "Stay there," he orders, getting to his feet. "I need to piss." His cock aimed at Stephen's asshole, the stream starting out weak then strengthening as he makes his target.

Covered in his own filth, pissed on by his owner, put down by his Sir; the world closes down to just _this_ for Stephen, his humiliation is almost total. There is nothing beyond the fact he has become a worthless thing, an object for his Sir to disdain. A worthless cunt.

Satisfied, Antony pulls the shower head down, turning on the taps and testing the temperature against his hand before he sets to cleaning Stephen, rinsing every last visible trace of shit and piss from his skin.

The clean off is done in silence, Antony's hands firm but impersonal as they guide Stephen this way and that until he's clean again. He keeps his gaze lowered, his cock however is far from subdued, it stands hard against his belly, a dull throb of want sits at Stephen's balls.

Finished, Antony hangs up the shower and grabs a towel from rack above the toilet. "Stand up," he orders, offering Stephen his hand in case he needs it.

Rolling to his feet Stephen steps out of the tub and presents himself to his Sir, this odd sort of care taking a total counterpoint to the humiliation of moments earlier.

Antony quickly runs the towel over Stephen, his touch continuing to be rough, impersonal, everything done with the intent of getting them back into the other room. "Crawl in there, pig. I want you by the sling, your cunt in the air and your fucking face to the floor," he orders. "And don't you dare move until I join you."

He drops to his knees, and as he passes out of the room Stephen brushes against his Sir's leg, an unconscious need to soothe himself. He crawls as instructed, settling beside the sling, ass up, face down, and he closes his eyes to wait.

Antony does a quick clean-up of the bathroom, making Stephen wait for him. When he finally goes back into the other room, he's pleased to see his boy positioned as ordered. He's brought an extra towel with him and he lays it over the tray before taking a seat on the stool. "Kneel up," he says quietly.

A deep breath, blown out softly, Stephen rises up, shuffling his knees to the correct spacing. Then he tilts his head up, to meet his Sir's gaze. "Sir."

"Boy," Antony responds, cupping Stephen's jaw in his hand, thumb rubbing over his lower lip, pushing inward.

Opening his mouth Stephen sucks in his Sir's thumb, sucking on it lightly, his gaze still locked with his Sir's - unable to read anything in his expression.

Antony makes a soft pleased sound, closing his eyes for a moment, the wet heat of his boy's mouth simply savoured as he takes a moment to settle into the headspace needed for the next part of this. "This isn't about humiliating you," he says softly, looking down at Stephen. "This is about pushing you and hurting you and seeing how much you can take before I think we need to stop."

It's a big shift...and not one he'd expected, there is warmth now in his Sir's eyes, his voice. With a thumb in his mouth Stephen can only give a small nod to show he's heard and understood. It's a different style of play for them - they've done little more than indulge in the humiliation and anal play they both love so much.

"You have permission to come when you need to, as many times as you need to. You have permission to beg me to stop or for more. Or to scream and yell. Whatever feels right. You also have permission to go as deep as you need to if that's where you find yourself. I'll be paying attention. I'll make sure you're okay," Antony says, clearly and carefully laying out what he thinks is important.

Now Stephen pulls back, lets Antony's thumb slip from his mouth. His Sir's words send a frisson of something...fear, anticipation, excitement along his spine. "Don't lose me," Stephen murmurs.

"I won't. I promise," Antony says, crossing his heart with a soft smile. "Not ever."

A small nod, a hint of a smile, and then Stephen leans in to press a kiss to one knee. "I trust you with everything I am."

"Good boy," Antony says, petting his hand through Stephen's hair. "Now let's get you into this thing," he adds with a grin.

Stephen stands, and takes a moment to stretch out, holding positions after a couple of hours hard exercise has his muscles twitching. That done he eyes up the leather swing. "So.... I guess I should sit in it and shuffle back?" Which is what he does, even as the swing moves and he has to have Antony help him steady it. When he lays back he wriggles a little more. "Okay."

Antony grins, fastening the leather cuffs above Stephen's head around his wrists before he helps settle his feet in the stirrups. "Comfortable?" he asks, taking a seat on the stool again, his cock twitching hard at the veritable feast laid out before him.

"Yeah, yeah I am." There's a fucking mirror on the ceiling, and he can see his Sir...perfect. "Yeah," he adds for good measure.

Antony chuckles softly, reaching under the towel for the tube of lube. He slicks his fingers and pushes two inside Stephen, twisting them, his body opening easily after both their earlier fuck and the enema.

"If...you're not humiliating me...will you talk to me?" Stephen asks, his hands clenching for a moment at the penetration and then relaxing, the tension bleeding from his body.

"Yeah, I will," Antony says softly, working a third finger into Stephen. He grins. "You look so fucking hot like this."

"You think I'm hot so long as I'm naked and there's something up my ass," Stephen returns, his voice going a little rough as he feels his body open up for his Sir.

"That's not true," Antony protests, before adding, eyes crinkling at their corners. "I think you're hot with your ass empty and held open too," he deadpans.

"Ha fucking ha," Stephen returns, he shifts his head, and closes his eyes, all the better to enjoy the play of Antony's fingers. "Feels good," he murmurs.

"Mm. It's about to get better," Antony tells him, easing his fingers free and reaching for the next item on the tray.

He doesn't open his eyes, so Stephen doesn't see what it is that his Sir has, but he soon enough figures butt plug from the cool, unforgiving nature of the toy being presented to his slicked up, open hole. "Hmmm," he hums his approval.

"I can't remember if we talked about this before," Antony says, torn between the next two items beneath the towel, "but have you ever had anything in your cock? Sounds, plugs?"

"No." The question has Stephen fighting the urge to open his eyes, curiosity is all very well, but sometimes the unknown can be delicious too, especially when you trust your Sir as much as Stephen trusts Antony.

"Okay, well, this thing's small, an inch-and-a-half long and it has a ring that fits around the crown to hold it in place," Antony explains, since Stephen asked him to keep talking. "I'm going to use a syringe to put some lube inside your cock and then I'll put the insert in. It'll sting a bit but then it'll get better."

"Hmm, okay," Stephen mutters, it feels good just having his Sir's hands on him, touching him, handling him.

Antony loads up the plastic syringe with lube, smearing a glob over Stephen's slit with his thumb to ease the entry, the tip slowly and gently pushed inside.

Hips shifting Stephen makes a noise of discomfort. "Ew." Now he does open his eyes, raising his head to look down between his spread legs to where his Sir is sat. "Shouldn't you have scrubs on?" he murmurs, teasing, before dropping his head back again.

"This only seems like med play," Antony says with a laugh, looking forward to Stephen's reaction when he figures out what's really going on. He depresses the plunger slowly, easing the lube into Stephen's slit, before finally pulling back. "Now I'm putting the insert in," he narrates, carefully sliding the probe into Stephen's urethra at the same time as he seats the ring around the head, the second silicone band fit snugly over the crown.

Stephen has to fight to stop wriggling, the sensations are weird, uncomfortable at most. "You need a ball gag next? Plugged up my ass, my dick..."

"No way. I want to hear every fucking sound you're going to make," Antony says, connecting everything to the two PES power boxes on the tray.

"Uh oh, should I start getting worried?" Stephen shifts his arms, making the chains he's attached to move and rattle. This is new for him, and he's not sure if he's going to be able to find his head space easily.

Antony laughs. "It should feel good," he says. "Really intense but good." Which might still be the understatement of the year given the way he's seen guys orgasm again and again from e-stim.

"You said earlier you were going to push me, hurt me," Stephen points out. "Now you're saying, it'll be good?"

"You'll have to tell me," Antony says, making sure everything's set up exactly how he wants it. "Isn't too much pleasure pain in its own way?"

"Huh?" Stephen's eyes open again. "Too much pleasure?"

Antony chuckles. "You'll see," he murmurs, sliding the power switch for the box hooked up to the butt plug on. With the frequency and pulse knobs already turned to ten and the coarse and fine on one, he slowly adjusts the coarse and fine, watching Stephen's face for when he starts to feel the effects.

"Whoa!" Stephen lifts his head. "S'electrics," because yeah, he's a little slow on the uptake today. "Fuck!"

"I was wondering when you'd realize that," Antony says with a smile, turning the dial up a little more.

The tingling in his ass ramps up a notch, and fuck but does it feel good. Stephen blows out a breath and squirms a little, his dick twitches as it hardens up again. A delicious warmth emanates out from his ass, making him feel all languid and sensual. "Hmmm, yeah...like that."

"And this?" Antony asks, turning on the other power box, the one connected to the wicked contraption on - and in - his cock.

A low moan is Stephen's response, his hands open and close into fists as couple of times and his toes curl. It's like having all his pleasure buttons pushed at once - he writhes, making the swing move a little, the chains rattling again. A swipe of tongue over his lips and Stephen lets himself sink into the delicious sensations.

"Tell me when it's just at the edge of too much," Antony says, slowly turning up the settings on the plug in Stephen's ass, the contractions caused in his sphincter muscles starting to move the plug in and out of his hole.

"Mmmm, fuck... yeah..." Stephen's ass is already sensitive from their fuck earlier, so the pull push of the plug in his ass, with the added layer of the electricity he's soon groaning, unable to keep still, his dick throbbing hard against his belly. "Love it..."

Antony turns the power in the cock plug up almost equally, eyes flickering to his boy's face again and again as he fiddles with the dials. "The plug in your ass?" he says. "It's acrylic. I can see inside your cunt as it fucks you."

"Oh god..." Stephen has to reach for the chains his wrist cuffs are attached to, something to hold on to, something to close his fingers around. "Yeah...fuck...Sir..." He grunt with each pulse now, his orgasm building swiftly until he's straining to hold it back.

"You're going to come for me again and again," Antony murmurs, leaving the dials where they are for the moment. "You're going to come for me until there's nothing left in your cock, but you're still coming, and you'll be begging me to stop."

The tension snaps, and Stephen kicks hard, the whole swing shifting under his weight, his cock pulses, his ass clenches reflexively as if he's trying to push the plug out of his ass. "Oh! Oh fuckingfuck!" He shudders then slumps, whimpering with each rhythmic throb of the toys.

"That's one," Antony says with a soft laugh, his cock starting to fill again. "Can you see yourself in the mirror?" he asks. "I've got another one here if you want to see your cunt."

Stephen opens his eyes, and looks up, his skin is pink, a light sheen of sweat, he frowns at the thing on his cock, but then he nods to answer Antony's question, before backing it up with a breathy. "Please Sir."

Antony pulls the square mirror from the tray, angling it between Stephen's thighs to give him the best view of the plug moving in and out of his hole, it's transparency affording him a view of the soft pink flesh inside.

"Jesus..." Stephen stares for a moment then drops his head back. "You...you make me...it's wrong....dirty..." He groans as his dick struggles to get hard again so soon, the sensitivity of moments ago morphing into something more sexual again, starting the sure and steady climb back to a climax.

"Yeah, and you love it," Antony says, turning up the dials on both boxes. "Love being used like this, your cunt filled, your cock too."

"Fuck!" Stephen feels the increase in intensity on the electrodes the very moment Antony turns it up. "But...but...s'wrong...being pig...being nothing..." Stephen grinds out, his internal conflict over his need to be humiliated bubbles to the surface. "Being...degraded..." His movements in the swing are almost non stop now, he's not fighting to get away, so much as he _needs_ to shift, and wriggle.

"Says who?" Antony murmurs, leaning in to bite at Stephen's thigh. "You get off on it, I get off on it. We're not hurting anyone. You _know_ you're not those things when we're not playing."

Whining at the bite, Stephen's forehead creases. "But...s'why...why do I need it..." he grinds out. His hands clench around the chains so hard that the muscles in his arms pop - slick with sweat. "Why's it make me wanna do anything for _you_."

"I don't know," Antony admits, licking over the hurt and placing another bite beside it. "Maybe there's something in your past, maybe you're just wired to need it. Either way, it lets you surrender, lets you let go like nothing else does and I'm the one who gets you there."

"You..." Stephen feels the first warning tightening of his next orgasm, his balls tight, his dick aching again. "..don't understand...s'you...I'd do anything...for..." And before he can finish Stephen bucks hard, his body convulsing with a second climax. He howls out his pleasure, holds nothing back.

"You'd do anything for me," Antony says softly when Stephen settles, hands stroking over the insides of his thighs.

"Hmmm, yeah...yeah would," Stephen huffs out as he regains his breath, his heart hammering. "Scares me..." he confesses, face scrunched up as he tries to deal with the hypersensitivity and the fact the two plugs are unrelenting in their torment.

It's a much more serious conversation than Antony thought they'd be having doing this. "But you know you can trust me," he says, wondering just how much the thought really bothers Stephen.

"Yeah," Stephen manages to nod, before mewling softly. The nerves around his ass are alight, each pulse of the plug sends sparks of exquisite pleasure pain radiating out through his lower half, and his cock bobs with a sympathetic rhythm. "Oh fuck...touch me...TonySir, please...put your hands on me, please..."

"What, like this?" Antony asks, turning the dials up on both power boxes before moving closer, his hands stroking over Stephen's thighs, fingers teasing over his balls, over the swathe of skin between cock and ass, pressing more firmly, manipulating that bundle of nerves from outside.

"Oh god NO!" Stephen takes Antony at his earlier word - and lets his feelings known - loudly. "Oh fuck...fuck...Sir...I can't..." But sure enough his dick thickens, his body starts the inexorable climb to a third orgasm. "Please...just...a rest..."

"No," Antony says, shaking his head, clearly enjoying this, his touch growing more demanding by the second.

It's those caresses, adding a whole other layer of sensation that drag Stephen, sweating and cursing toward his next orgasm. His eyes are open now, fixed on Sir's face when he can, growling and grimacing as pleasure is pulled - reluctantly - from him.

"It's right there, isn't it?" Antony murmurs, locking his gaze on Stephen's. Never wavering even when he sinks his teeth into his boy's thigh again, hard, sucking a bruise to the surface.

Those knowing words, the bite, they drag Stephen's third orgasm from him in seconds, and he makes known his release by the noise he makes. His body shudders, until he drops back into the sling, limbs twitching with aftershocks. "Sir please...a break...please...." he whimpers.

"Maybe a small one," Antony allows, deciding to show some mercy. He turns both dials down a couple of notches, barely any relief at all, but still. "Better?"

"Noooooo," Stephen howls out, at Sir's words he'd expected a complete break, not a simple lowering of the intensity of the electrical stimuli. "No, please...Sir...please, just a minute...that's all...please?" Stephen begs, he raises his head up, wanting to catch his Sir's eyes - as if that would help his plea. Now he's experiencing a bizarre dichotomy, the plug in his ass is still providing him with pleasure, the push pull is eliciting a pleasant response, even if he's hypersensitive, however the probe in his cock has tipped over from pleasure to pain, and it is this that Stephen is finding so difficult.

Antony chuckles. "Fine. One minute," he says, taking Stephen at his word as he turns both boxes off and sets the stopwatch on his watch to count down exactly sixty seconds. "You'd better make good use of it."

It's all Stephen can do to just slump in the sling, limp and still twitching. He takes some breaths, trying to recentre himself before it starts again, but because he's on borrowed time, it almost becomes a torture in itself, because he knows that Sir will resume his torment as soon as exactly 60 seconds have passed.

"Three so far," Antony says softly, smiling, touching Stephen lightly, just his legs, thighs, stroking over his skin. "I wonder how many more we can get out of you."

If it was _just_ his ass, Stephen would probably be on board for a couple more orgasms - at a push - but it's not, his dick is still wired up, and it is here that Stephen's thoughts are focused. He's not down enough to shut his brain off and just let go, to let the pain wash over him and swallow him up, his heads still in the game and as such he's fighting this. He braces himself as Antony moves back to the boxes, a soft whimpering noise spills from his mouth.

Turning the power back on, Antony cranks back up to where they were before he shut them down. He knows he's pushing Stephen hard, but he's confident he can take at least a little more.

One of Stephen's legs kicks out the second the power goes back on, making the whole swing shift and move, he bites back the 'bastard!' that's on the tip of his tongue and growls instead, raising his head to give his Sir the filthiest look that promises all kinds of retribution later.

"And here I thought you'd be enjoying this," Antony says, moving from the stool around the sling, his fingers trailing over Stephen's groin, so close to his cock, before they travel higher, chest, nipples, pinching and tweaking.

"My ass is," Stephen hisses, "My cock isn't," the words ground out, as his gaze follows Antony's hands on his body.

"Is that right?" Antony says, lowering his head to a nipple and biting gently. "Is it the inside or the outside part you don't like?" he murmurs, moving between nipples, licking and sucking and biting, everything asked so casually.

Stephen's breath is coming harder again, his body responding to the non stop stimulation, his dick twitches in a deceptively lazy manner. "It's the non stop fucking torment I don't _like_ ," Stephen spits, even as his nipples come up hard, and his skin flushes.

"No?" Antony's head comes up and he stares into Stephen's eyes. "Not even when your sir likes it? When _he's_ getting off on it?"

Recoiling a little at the words, Stephen blinks, even as his body twitched with each pulse from the machine. "I...um...." he snaps his mouth shut and blows out a breath. "You are?" the words are strained, his face flushed and sweaty.

Antony straightens up, wrapping his hand around his cock which is hard as hell, the veins standing out, the tip wet and glistening. "Maybe I did the wrong thing in leaving you ungagged," he says softly, using his other hand to maneuver the chains, lower the head of the sling just a bit.

That dick does it for Stephen every fucking time. He licks out over his lower lip, as if he can taste that bead of precum that's dampened the tip. It takes a moment for Sir's words to sink in and then he's ready to protest, because the last thing he needs is a gag. It's the lowering of the swing that makes Stephen realise exactly what Sir has in mind. _Fuck yes!_ And right there, just the thought of having his lips stretched around Sir's cock is enough to distract him enough for his body to let the probes do their work. Moments later, orgasm four is pulled from him with a choked off curse.

"Good boy," Antony murmurs, eyes crinkling, Stephen not given one moment's break before he's pushing that thick head into his mouth, stifling any continued protests his boy might want to make.

He's not even got his breath back before he's being choked by the meaty flesh of his Sir's cock. Jaw stretched wide, Stephen gurgles as Antony inches in as much as he can, and then Stephen's sucking his air in through his nose in a panicky stuttered fashion. For the moment at least the torment of his exquisitely painful cock is forgotten.

"That's more like it," Antony groans, slowly fucking Stephen's mouth, one hand holding his boy's head right where he wants it while the other pulls and pinches at his nipples.

Finally this...being used...enables Stephen to seek the head space he needs to cope with the other. His brain starts to shut down, until all he is a mess of instinctive reactions. He sucks on Sir's dick as best he can, drool spilling out of his mouth and over his face, his hips thrust in time with the pulsing of the plugs and Stephen floats away on a sea of endorphins.

"Oh Jesus Christ, you have got the best fucking mouth," Antony breathes, pushing in as deep as he can go, his thrusts starting to pick up speed, his fingers close to bruising.

Stephen's making all kinds of gurgling noises, his eyes have rolled and the spit runs freely over and off his face in strings now. Flushed and choking his body kicks up and suddenly he's screaming around that flesh in his mouth as he cums again.

Just feeling Stephen come is enough to shove Antony over and he curses under his breath, cock spurting hot and thick down his boy's throat. He rocks his hips a few times, making sure his boy has every last fucking drop before he finally eases out and back, his hand in Stephen's hair as he bends to stare him in the eye. "That's five. I want one more from my fuck toy. One more," he insists before going back to licking and sucking and biting at Stephen's nipples, teeth digging in harder and harder.

Stephen swallows what he can but inevitably some of Sir's cum ends up on his face, which is red and blotchy. When Sir pulls back Stephen sucks in a harsh breath, coughs a couple of times and then finds himself mewling piteously at the order he's been given. "No...no..."

Antony chuckles. "Yes. You want this to stop, pig? You give me one more," he insists, moving around Stephen to turn up the box on the plug in his ass. "One. Fucking. More," he says, the words punctuated with light slaps to Stephen's balls.

Now Stephen's yelling, crying out, cursing...the swing shifts and moves with the violence of his movements. Tears join the spit and semen on his face and his whole body is taut and sweaty.

"C'mon, you little cunt," Antony growls, kneading Stephen's balls, working them roughly in the palm of his hand. "One more. Give it to me," he demands, turning up the dials on the anal plug one more notch.

Face contorted, Stephen lifts his head, he stares down at his Sir, the pulsing in his ass almost unbearable as it pushes him to his next and hopefully last orgasm. By the time he's done, Stephen's whole body is wracked with noisy sobs. "Stop it now...stop it...please, please Sir...stop it now..."

Antony immediately turns down the dials and switches the power off on both boxes. "Good boy," he murmurs, moving to the head of the sling once more, his hands cupping Stephen's face as he praises him. "I am so proud of you," he whispers, kissing him softly, heedless of sweat and spit and come.

Barely responding Stephen lets himself be kissed, and petted, but all he can think about is the fact the pulsing has stopped and his body is sore, aching...and he's done.

"Give me a minute and I'll get you down," Antony says, easing the urethral plug from Stephen's cock first, followed by the anal plug.

Whimpering as Antony removes the toys he lets himself slump, exhausted and trembling. Licking over his lips Stephen closes his eyes and allows his Sir to start the after care he so clearly needs.

The wrist cuffs come next, the skin checked for any cuts or abrasions and then Antony wipes Stephen down with a soft towel. Face, chest, stomach, cock and ass. Everything done quickly but gently. The stirrups come last, Stephen's feet lifted out of them and an arm slipped under him as Antony helps his boy up and over to the bed, a couple bottles of water pulled from the mini-fridge beside it. "Here," he says, popping a bendy straw into one. "Sip."

A small nod, and Stephen takes the bottle in both hands, sipping at the water. "Thank you," he murmurs, eyes on his Sir as he moves around.

"Do you want me to run a bath for us?" Antony asks. Stephen may have been cleaned up but he's far from clean. Not that Antony cares. At this point, whatever his boy wants, his boy gets. "Or do you want to sleep for a bit?"

"I want...you to hold me...be gentle," Stephen manages around the straw, now he's wet his mouth he can't drink fast enough. "Still be Sir." He feels more than a little spaced out and he needs the D/s to soothe him.

Earlier, Stephen'd asked for him to bring him up after their scene but as far as Antony's concerned, what Stephen wants now supersedes that and besides, there's still plenty of time for Antony to bring him up. "Yeah, of course," he says softly, getting into bed with Stephen and wrapping his arms around him, the covers pulled up around them. "Love you," he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to Stephen's temple.

"Back there," Stephen murmurs against Antony's shoulder. "I think I had a moment I actually hated you," he admits softly. "That last one..." he blows out a breath and snugs in closer.

"I don't blame you," Antony says with a soft laugh. "I pushed and I pushed hard." He kisses Stephen's forehead again. "I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah?" Stephen rubs his cheek against Antony's skin. "I'm a good boy, right? I do the things you want?"

Antony nods. "Yeah. You're such a good boy. _My_ good boy and you make me so happy."

The praise makes Stephen smile - and relax, indeed he dozes off for a few minutes, his body demanding just a little recovery time, even if his brain is fighting it, wanting to stay present and conscious.

Antony stays where he is, just holding Stephen, kissing him softly again and again, mouth rubbed against his boy's hair. He eyes the light beside the bed but turning it off would mean moving and he's damned if he's doing that.

Coming to with a start Stephen blinks and raises his head - he can't have dozed long though - he tilts his head to look at his Sir. "I need to piss," he announces softly. "May I?"

Antony nods, touching Stephen's cheek. "You ready to come all the way back yet?"

A nod, and Stephen meets his Sir's eyes. "Yes Sir," because he can always ask to be put down again if he needs it, because he knows his Sir will take care of him.


End file.
